


Girls

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "You alright?" he asked as they walked to the car.She sighed as though he had done something to irritate her and whirled around to face him."Am I too girly for you?" she asked. She had clearly meant to sound more angry, he thought vaguely but her voice cracked with hurt and her eyes were shining with unshed tears."What?" he responded in surprise.





	Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing that entered my head after reading waaaaay too many folk pointing out that Jon won't want Sansa because he wants the warrior girl because of the quote he has about Val (although to me, it was more a hint of Jon will end up with the girly girl i.e. Sansa.) Anyway, I guess this is cold tea now but whatever, I didn't want to delete it.

"Fucking hell!" Theon stated as he opened the front door and stepped inside. He grimaced as he looked to Jon. "It stinks in here. What is that?!"

"Flowers," Jon responded without looking up from his paper. He took a sip of his coffee as he flipped the page.

"Urgh, gross."

"What's wrong with flowers?"

"Nothing, if you're a woman," Theon responded with a disapproving sniff.

"Sexist much?" Jon quipped, giving his friend a pointed look as he took another gulp of coffee. "Sansa likes having flowers."

"Oh. So you're just whipped then?"

"What we do in the bedroom is our business."

"Hi!" Sansa chirped as she emerged into the kitchen with a radiant smile. Jon watched her fingers worked effortlessly at her hair, twisting it into a perfect braid and tied with a pretty blue ribbon at the top. When she turned around again, he gave her a soft smile that made her return her own shy one.

"Jeez," Theon grumbled, reaching over to steal an orange from the fruit bowl. "Anyway. Robb sent me to get milk."

"I think he meant for you to go to the shop to buy it," Jon said. Theon shrugged, his attention now on peeling the orange.

"Why would I walk fifteen minutes to the shop when you guys are next door?"

***

"Sansa? Are you almost ready sweetheart?"

He leaned back against the wall in the hallway, the car keys dangling on his index finger as he waited for her to emerge from their room. They were supposed to meet the Starks and Theon at the restaurant as a surprise meal for Robb's thirtieth. They would be cutting it fine to find parking and get there on time.

Of course, he was used to this. Even before their relationship started, when he had been Robb's friend staying over more often than not, Sansa had always been the last to get ready for something. Everyone clamored to get into the shower before her because she took forever in the bathroom doing...whatever girls like Sansa do in the bathroom.

"Sorry baby!" Sansa called as she emerged from the bedroom, hastily trying to put an earring in as she made her way towards him.

"I was looking for this." She picked at the dragonfly necklace around her neck. "I couldn't find my green oval one though for matching this." She gestured to her green dress decorated with black polka dots.

Jon shrugged, unsure of what else he was supposed to do. He didn't understand any of this stuff. He just threw on whatever was clean and ready in the morning and if there was something fancy, he just fell back upon his trusty suit, like he was this evening.

Seeing his reaction, Sansa rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse and made for the door. Jon pulled it shut behind them and pressed the button on the keys to open the car for her.

As soon as the engine came to life, Sansa's fingers were on the radio buttons. Jon hated the cheesy love songs she always put on. Not that he didn't mind a good love song, he just preferred it with a bit of a rock background rather the latest boy band the world was obsessing over.

Theon was standing outside the restaurant with a cigarette when they arrived. He raised his eyebrows, pointedly raising his wrist to look at his watch, cigarette still dangling from his lips.

"Just as well we told Jeyne to bring him half an hour later than we told you," he quipped, taking a long drag. He nodded towards Sansa. "We've learned to not expect this one to be on time."

Sansa glared and Jon wrapped an arm around her waist, stroking her arm soothingly. "Hey, she looks gorgeous though," he said, smiling at Sansa before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Theon rolled his eyes before finally offering the pack to Jon.

Sansa gave a disapproving huff through her nose, narrowing her eyes on Jon as he reached to take a smoke. He gave her a remorseful smile which just made her roll her eyes and declare she was going inside.

"What was that shite playing in your car anyway?"

"Dunno, some love song by some boy band Sansa likes," Jon replied with a shrug.

"Never thought you'd be one for a girly girl Johnny boy," Theon said after a moment, dropping his cigarette and crushing it beneath his boot. 

Jon shrugged. He supposed Ygritte and Val were nothing like Sansa. They hadn't really cared about pretty dresses or doing their hair and make up. They would just throw on whatever they wanted and brush their hair into a ponytail or braid and then be off doing whatever needed done for the day.

"No, Sansa isn't my usual type," he agreed. Of course, to Jon, that was a good thing. He was happier with Sansa than he ever had been with his exes.

"Too much work for me man," Theon replied with another lazy shrug.

When they came inside, Sansa was quiet next to him, staring purposely at the menu. He supposed that she was still mad about his cheeky cigarette so he apologised for it and squeezed her hand. She gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand back and he figured that was that sorted.

But other than to sing Happy Birthday when Robb came through with Jeyne, she barely said a word. She seemed to be lost in thought the whole night.

"You alright?" he asked as they walked to the car.

She sighed as though he had done something to irritate her and whirled around to face him.

"Am I too girly for you?" she asked. She had clearly meant to sound more angry, he thought vaguely but her voice cracked with hurt and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"What?" he responded in surprise.

"I heard you and Theon," she snapped, folding her arms defensively. "And I heard Theon the other day too, complaining about the flowers in the flat."

"Sansa," Jon sighed, a smile coming to him before he could stop it. She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Don't you laugh at me Jon Snow!"

"I'm not!" he replied. He held his hands up as she continued to glare. "I'm not! Sweetheart, listen to me." He took her hand and pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I hate the bands you like, I don't know what takes a hour and thirty minutes in the bathroom and my place has definitely inherited a rather flowery smell recently."

"Well then you can just..."

"But I love you. Even with all that and I just love that you're happy enough to still do all that stuff anyway. I love that you're confident enough to be yourself with me, even when you know my opinion on One Direction or whatever the latest band of choice is. Even when you know it drives me crazy waiting for you to get ready. If your girlishness bothered me so much, I wouldn't be with you, would I?"

"I'm not your usual type," she mumbled against his shoulder. "You said that."

"And that is a good thing," he assured her. "I'm happier with you than I was with the women that were my type." He pulled back and cupped her cheeks, giving her a soft smile. "And I think I'm not your type either but I'm betting you are happier with me than you were with Harry."

"Of course I am," she replied with a barely hidden scoff. She shook her head slightly, reaching up to grasp his hands. "I'm sorry, I was being silly."

"Yeah you were," he teased, brushing his nose against hers. "Girls are stupid!"

"Boys are even more so," she retorted, sticking her tongue out playfully. 

"To be fair," he said with a sly grin. "That is because we don't think with our brains an awful lot."

She laughed, lacing their fingers together and bringing their joined hands down between them. "Its cold, we should get home."

Jon gasped dramatically before shrugging off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. "My lady is cold? I have failed to protect her!"

"No kiss for you," she agreed as he pressed the keys to open the car. Jon pulled her closer by the waist, nosing at her temple.

"And that means no kisses for you either," he responded before he released her to walk over to the drivers side. "Anywhere," he added with a wink.

Sansa scoffed as she slid into the seat and clicked her seat belt on. "That is an empty threat," she teased, patting his thigh. "You love that just as much as I do."

"Speaking of loving things," he quipped as he turned the engine on. He grinned at her as she quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Want to know a reason why I love you being a girly girl?"

"Go on then" she responded, smiling indulgently. 

"Because you wear those pretty little dresses," he replied, nodding appreciatively at her clothing, his free hand landing on her own thigh and stroking her skin in soft circles. "And that means a lot of time saved when we get home since I can get right under there."

Sansa grinned, taking his hand and slowly guiding up the hem of her dress, smirking as Jon inhaled, trying to regain control.

"Who says we'll even make it home?" she teased.


End file.
